leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Hi I'm Cheese Hello. I am LoL_Cheese, known as Cheese on the beta. I am here to better fit this websites graphics to the NDA given by Riot. Mainly fixing ability graphics and champion graphics to the placeholder if they have not been given a public press release by Riot and put in the champion database at leagueoflegends.com. Thanks! LoL Cheese 15:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :No thank you LoL Cheese. There were some serious leaks in the Wiki.Lady Michelle 23:32, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I can second that. 23:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::ha, ha, ha where is Kaz someone defend him. Lady Michelle 23:45, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :On a trip to Mexico City, from what I know :P BTW, were you involved with a Wikia or Wikimedia project before this, 'cause you seem to know a lot about Wiki markup, and other things. 23:46, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Hello everyone, yeah I know about the leaks here in Wikia, but as I said the leaks we're made by Riot and not by me, I only gather all those images. - [[User:KazMx|''' KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 05:00, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Boosting Community Portal Hello ppl, the next project in mind is broadening the Community Portal, with the following sections: *Our own learning center. *Contributing to the League of Legends Wiki. *Help. *User creations. *Forums and communicating with other Wiki members. If anyone have a suggestion or want to hop on board this new project, I'll be more than grateful. - '''KazMx (Message me! ) 08:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Section Guidelines we need guidelines on the trivia sections. there is all sorts of nonsense on the champion trivia sections and i think it's getting out of control. currently, the trivia sections are filled with things like "resembles pokemon" or "is the same color as______" or "evelynns shadow skin shows evelyn with a human-toned skin". i suggest we start a guidelines so that there is a clear distinction between what is considered trivia and what is useless infortmation. Kh1ndjal 15:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :While I understand your point, and agree somewhat, I find it highly amusing that useless information in the trivia section annoys you. Trivia is by definition insignificant, unimportant, or non-essential information, though it is used typically to describe facts which are not known by most. Guidelines could be included in whatever template is used for the trivia pages, but nobody would ever see them. If exceptionally brief, they could also be posted at the top of the trivia section itself. :I would propose that the only way to make any such guidelines usable is to post them somewhere for reference and then lead by example (re-doing all of the trivia sections at once to fit whatever guidelines the community sets). What guidelines would you (or anyone else who cares to chime in) suggest? What would classify as not useless but still trivia, to you? Perhaps only information with some kind of cited source (to prevent too much theorizing)? That would eliminate a lot of our trivia.... | Ellonim 18:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I personally check all the trivia when editing the page (most of the time, anyway, got a bad case of "lazy"...) and remove all "useless" info Arnoox 18:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Right, but the question still remains: What is useless? What I don't care about might be very different than what you think is a waste of time, which might be very different from what any of the other hundreds of editors and thousands of readers might not care to see. I'm of the opinion that anything with a reference/source of some kind ought to be kept, so long as it's understandable information. | Ellonim 18:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::"Useless trivia" to me is one without any reference and/or pure unneeded stuff (who the heck doesn't know what a jester is? :-|) Arnoox 18:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Agreed. So "Little known information which is relevant to the article and has a citable source or reference" would work as a guideline in your opinion? If so, should such a line be added to the trivia pages so people know what kind of information to expect/add? Should guidelines be added somewhere else (like the manual of style) as well?| Ellonim 18:37, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Manual of Style (which itself should be stamped somewhere on the main page/sidebar). And not every. friggin. trivia. page. -_o Arnoox 18:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Item Valuation Hi, I have been looking for an interesting way to add to the wiki and I have an idea i want to pass buy some other people before i start. I think it would be interesting to add discussion on the value of stats on items and the valuation of items themselves. What I mean by this is, ability power is around per point when looking at basic items. This is usually what people on the forums use when they compare items to one another, to see what they are worth. I think this would be interesting information to add to the wiki. It allows comparing of items with different stats, determining the best value for your character and I think is interesting in it's own right. I have already done this for the 3 snowball items, , and , adding discussions on how many stacks it takes for these items to be worth while. I am wondering where to go next with this. I think starting with a new article titled "Basic Item Value" is the first step. All the numbers people tend to throw around seem to be calculated from basic tier items. Since they have 1 stat it's easy to calculate. From this article you can expand discussions to advanced and legendary items such as the snowball items above. You can then also add notes to each of the stat pages and item pages. Thoughts or suggestions? Exiton 22:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Needs Revamping Hi all. After looking over this page times and times again I can't help but feel disdain towards this page. The content that catches the eye the most has nothing to do with the wiki community. The help links are scattered around the page in different places and in no particular order. No link to Community Messages, Forums, Administration page. I think this needs to be organized to incorporate the following topics: * Community Messages/Announcements * Community Issues/Ongoing projects/etc * Forums * Administrators/mods/PMs on the wiki (these are leaders of the community, linking to their talk page should be useful) ** perhaps linking to Sam's hierarchy page can be useful here as well * Wiki Help topics ** main link to content ** link to MoS ** etc help topics that are listed on this page in its current state ** Links to special pages *** select few need to be chosen to represent a small list *** the rest can be found at Special Pages, so we can just link to that * Where to start for new users that wish to help out ** should kinda flow out of everything else mentioned at the top (basically I'm trying to say that everything listed above should this section obsolete) ** if anything that isn't listed above could help the new editors should be listed here. That's my thoughts, if anyone got any ideas, please contribute. --AntiZig (talk, ) 23:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ya it really does not even look nice compared to other pages on the wiki. I used it when i first wanted to get involved to find some ideas. I think info for new editors is the most important thing to have on this page. I agree with all the ideas you have listed. here are some annoying things. * "If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use the talk page for that article. " This really confused me at the beginning because most articles don't have talk pages, they have comment sections, the talk pages exist but they are hidden away. You loose the link to them when a comment section is added. ** On a related topic, I see comment sections and talk pages as different. Comment sections are places to discuss interesting things about the champion or item in questions that maybe does not deserve to be directly on the item page. It's a place for personal opinions. The Talk page in my mind is a place to discuss the content of the article. If i wanted to to make changes to an article but wanted community input first that should go in the talk page. * Featured Champ link can be removed, it's on the front page. All of those 4 pictures at the top are ugly and need to be replaced with better quality images. * The first links i put in my profile and the pages i always go back to when i need assistance are these: ** League of Legends Wiki:Manual of Style ** League of Legends Wiki:Simplified ruleset ** League of Legends Wiki:Templates ** Some of those are already linked and discussed by you above Exiton =:> 23:52, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :A note in here, comments belong to the content page, I believe the ability to make comments are an integral part of our wiki and it shouldn't be removed at all. I agree that discussion pages could use the talk pages if the creator of the discussion page chooses to. Sam 3010 00:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, I will get around to this issue once I'm more or less done with Patch Histories. I kinda have my hands full for now and still about 60% to go. --AntiZig (talk, ) 12:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) LoL memes? I was wondering if people would like this: articles dedicated to LoL memes. I don't mean Inthernet memes that have LoL in them, I mean the memes that people in LoL have made like: CAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCAW and: Morde es #1 en brazil huehuehuehuehue (love this one, mainly because it is in Spanish, not portuguese. lol). and of course: X goes when s/he pleases! The articles would have information of what they mean and where they come from. A lot fo people, (including myself) do not understand the memes or where they come from, so these pages would help. Die Nacht 00:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) hi im from malaysia...wtf whre is nami...so late...LoL Gm please take note...where ur guys decepline....we were waitting ....zzzzz